Saving You
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: When Simon pulls his back out, the others help him out. But then Ian returns and has intentions of finishing the Chipmunks off for good, so he starts a fire. But when Simon is still trapped, Alvin realizes it and will put his life on the line to save his brother. Can they make it out before the blaze consumes them? And what else could happen? (CGI Format).
1. Realization

It was 6:00pm on a dry Friday evening, and Alvin and Simon had finished having their showers and drying themselves off. The two then crashed on the bed after a all day concert at the Staples center. They were literally out of breath and knackered.

"Boy, what a long day, huh Simon" said Alvin looking over at him.

"That's an understatment bro, all day concert. I'm exhausted like, wiped out" Simon replied.

"Boy, I'm surprised the girls are not worn out, I mean where do they get their energy from?" Alvin then said.

"I was about to ask you the same question bro. I have no idea how they do it" Simon said back. Then the two then just stared up at the ceiling after a long day.

Meanwhile downstairs the Chipettes with Theodore were watching TV, while Dave was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Brittany was lying on the edge of the couch and rested her legs on Jeanette's lap. Theodore and Eleanor were holding hands while sitting next to each other. They saw their brother-in-laws Alvin and Simon sleeping in the car, while on the way home from their concert, they saw them almost like they had no sleep afterwards.

"Boy Brittany, did Alvin and Simon look tired or what?" said Jeanette.

"You can say that again Jean. It was almost like they didn't sleep well enough, or they just didn't sleep at all after the concert" Brittany replied.

"I guess they were that tired, and I'm even suprised neither of us had to carry them home, or even upstairs" said Eleanor.

"Well you know Alvin and Simon, one minute they'll be puffed out and have all the rest they need, and the next they'll be full of energy again and want to do another concert" said Theodore. Jeanette then giggled and Eleanor was just smiling.

"Boy what a day, having to handle a concert like that, I mean just insane" said Dave while reading.

"I wonder if the boys are in their room right now, getting their breath back" said Brittany.

"Where else are they going to go for a bit of quiet?" Jeanette said then snickering.

While back upstairs, Alvin and Simon were still staring at the ceiling wondering what to do next. Alvin then managed to sit up and went to the bathroom. Simon then saw his brother still lying on his back, he then tried to get up but then he felt back pain and then groaned.

"Alvin, wait" said Simon now in pain. Alvin stopped and turned around to and saw Simon with a painful look on his face. He was then a bit concerned and went to him and tried to help.

"What is it Simon? What's wrong?" Alvin then asked.

"I can't get up Alvin, I think I did my back in. Can you help me up?" Simon said offering a paw to his brother.

"Of course bro, come on. I'll help you" said Alvin taking Simon's paw and helping him up to his feet. Simon then fell but Alvin caught him and put his arm over his shoulder.

"You okay Simon?" he said looking at him. "Don't worry, I've got you".

"Yeah, I think it was that concert that did me in" Simon said.

"Simon, you should be resting, you can barely stand up at the moment" said Alvin trying to keep Simon up. He then tried to help him back to his bed, but Simon was a bit heavier then him, and he fell on his stomach and took Alvin with him.

"It's no good Alvin. I really can't get up. I've really done my back in" said Simon groaning in pain again.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Si, I'll be right back and I'll look after you" said Alvin as he was then making his way to the bathroom.

But as Alvin was walking past him, he grabbed his ankle and tried to stop his brother from leaving. Alvin then looked down and saw Simon holding his foot, which meant he then couldn't go anywhere at the moment. Alvin was worried about Simon that he couldn't leave him, but he had to go to the bathroom as well.

"Alvin please, don't leave me" said Simon pleading with his older brother. Alvin looked at him still holding his ankle, and then knew and saw how much Simon cared about him. Alvin was then about to do something he has never done before.

"Alright Simon, even though I have to go to the bathroom, I can't leave you as well. So seeing as you have my foot, I'll try and pull you along so I don't leave you. Okay?" Alvin said. Simon gave a nod and Alvin then started to make his way there while pulling Simon holding onto his ankle.

It was then starting to become hard work for Alvin, but he wouldn't give in and continued to walk while pretty much having to drag Simon along by his foot. Alvin was then there and was then by the toilet, and Simon managed to see that Alvin pulled him along and was now in the bathroom. He then felt more pain in his back and groaned again and had to let go of Alvin's foot and put his paw on his back.

"Simon!" said Alvin kneeling beside him. The Chipettes were then suddenly at the hallway next to the door and Brittany peaked an eye into the bathroom, and she gasped as she saw Simon on the floor in pain.

"Guys, something is wrong with Simon. He's hurt. Alvin's with him" said Brittany as she turned to her sisters. Jeanette was then starting to be very worried.

"Come on girls, we need to help Simon" said Brittany then walking in and Alvin saw her. "Alvin, what happened?".

"Simon did his back in, and I didn't want to leave him. So I had to help Simon in, while he was holding my ankle. I then heard him in pain again and I didn't know what to do" said Alvin starting to panic.

"Alvin calm down, it's not that serious" said Brittany.

"Don't worry Simon, we'll get you fixed up. I promise" said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, Alvin, stay here with Simon, I'll get some ice" said Brittany as she left and went downstairs. Alvin was still worried for his brother who was in agony. Simon tried to move but Jeanette stopped him.

"Simon don't move, you'll make your back worse" said Jeanette keeping him on his stomach. Brittany then returned with the ice.

"Alright Simon, I want you to keep still for me, I'm going to put some ice on your back. It'll help reduce the pain" said Brittany.

Alvin was then holding Simon's paw and just looked at him feeling like it's his fault. Jeanette knelt at Simon's other side and kept an eye on him making sure he doesn't try and move. Then after 20 minutes, Brittany then removed the ice from Simon's back, and then she helped him sit up.

"How are you feeling now Simon?" Jeanette asked her brother-in-law.

"A little bit better, but I think I need to rest. Can you help me to my bed?" Simon said. Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette nodded and helped Simon to his feet and helped him over to his bed.

"Okay Simon, now you get plenty of rest, we'll be back and check on you in a little while" said Alvin.

Simon nodded and the three then left him to rest. When Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette then arrived back downstairs, Dave then wondered where they went.

"Where did you three go? Where's Simon?" Dave asked.

"Simon's not good at the moment Dave. He did his back in, so we've left him to rest and sleep. Best not to disturb him at the moment" said Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor then heard what happened to Simon and hoped he was going to be okay.

"Okay guys, we'll have to be quiet and not wake him up. Otherwise it won't do any good for his back" said Alvin. Everyone agreed and watched TV at the right volume so Simon couldn't hear.

But then half an hour later when everyone was then out like a light, a masked man entered through the window where the Chipmunks sleep. He had gasoline and matches and had evil intentions. He saw Simon was asleep and removed his mask, and it happened to be Ian. He then crept through the room and shut the door. Ian then got to the stairs and started to pour the gasoline outside the door and then by the stairs by the front door, and then near the living room.

Ian then took out some matches and lit one up. He then threw it onto the gasoline and the fire then started. He then put his mask back on and left. Then the fire then started to spread up the stairs and then near where Simon was still asleep. Then the smoke of the fire caused the alarm to go off. Everyone was then awake and saw flames around the living room and then screamed.

"Oh my gosh, fire!" Alvin screamed.

"Quick, everyone get out the front door!" Dave yelled. Everyone then started to cough from the smoke while getting out the burning house. Once everyone was out, Dave then called for the fire brigade. They looked around and saw someone was missing.

"Where's Simon?" said Brittany. Everyone then looked at what was now left of their house. All five Chipmunks's eyes then widened and their mouths open.

"Oh no, Simon's still in their!" Jeanette screamed.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled. He then ran to the house and everyone was then in shock.

 **And a cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was really short, but more chapters of this will come. So Simon is still in the blaze, will Alvin get him out in time? Or will their lives going to end tragically? Find out next time.**


	2. I'm Coming

"Alvin get back here!" Brittany yelled.

"I'm sorry Brit, but my brother is in their. I gotta get him out" Alvin yelled back as he then entered the burning house. Brittany dropped to her knees about what Alvin just did.

"They're going to die in their" said Jeanette in tears.

Then the fire brigade arrived and Dave expained to them what happened. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore looked on in horror. They couldn't watch at what was going to their brother-in-laws.

Meanwhile inside the flames, Alvin was at the stairs and saw that they were red hot. He had to be careful and not touch any of the flames. He then felt a few of the stairs start to give way under his feet. Then as he was almost at the top, he stepped on another step and nearly fell, luckily he grabbed onto the balcony.

Alvin was literally watching his live flash before his eyes. But his brother Simon was still inside, and was going to stop at nothing to save him. He managed to pull himself up and was now at the hallway.

"Simon! Can you hear me?! Say something! Alvin yelled while coughing in smoke. He slowly made his way through the flames and could barely see anything with smoke blocking his view.

Back outside Brittany was traumatized at the scene of what is taking place. Dave took Theodore and Eleanor to a safer distance. But Brittany and Jeanette did not move an inch. The fire brigade then went to work on the flames. They managed to hose down some of the flames but didn't want to make the building too unstable.

Back inside, Alvin was then by the door and tried to get it open. He had enough to back up and tried to kick the door in with his foot. But the door didn't move and Alvin tried again. He backed up again and put more force into his legs then kicked it once again, and it worked as the door then busted open.

"Simon!" he yelled.

Alvin then was able to get to his brother and shook him back and forth. Simon then woke up and put his glasses on and realised that he's in a fire.

"Ahhhhhh!" Simon screamed but Alvin was next to him.

"Simon, it's okay. I'm here" Alvin replied.

"What on earth, how did this happen?" Simon in panic.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here now" said Alvin. Simon nodded and the two then tried to escape. But as they were about to get out, a beam was then coming down, it was about to hit Simon, but Alvin pushed him out the way. The beam then hit Alvin and pinned him down, and Simon saw in horror that Alvin took that bullet for him.

"ALVIN!" Simon screamed from his lungs while still coughing from the smoke spreading into the room.

Back outside Brittany was impatient and tried to go after Alvin, but Jeanette grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Brittany no. I'm not losing you as well" Jeanette said with watered eyes.

"But Jean, Alvin and Simon are still in their. Our brother-in-laws. We've got to do something" Brittany said looking at the house still covered in flames.

"Brit, the only thing we can do is pray for a miracle" Jeanette replied back. Brittany continued to look at the damage the fire has caused to their home. Theodore was crying and Eleanor tried to comfort him.

"Theodore, don't worry. They'll get out. You know Alvin, he'll always have a plan to get out of any situation" said Eleanor trying to assure Theodore.

"I really hope they do. I don't want to lose my brothers, they are everything to me. Please don't let them die" said Theodore then placing his face in his paws. Eleanor then hugged him and looked at the blaze still going on.

"Please, help my boys. They are still in their" said Dave going into panic mode.

"Alright let's go guys, we've got two Chipmunks inside. Get ready to go in. Standby" said the fireman.

"Come on Alvin, come on Simon. You've got to get out of their now" said Brittany.

Then in a surpise, Dave's nephew Toby then shows up in his car. Toby got out and saw the fire outside his nephew's house. Dave then turned and saw Toby arrive .

"Dave, what the heck is going on?" Toby asked.

"There's a fire Toby, but Alvin and Simon are still in their. I'm literally on edge" Dave replied panicking.

"WHAT?!" Toby yelled.

"Alright guys, we've cleared some of the flames, we can now enter" said the lead fireman. "In you go".

A few other firemen were then given the order and started to enter the building, but as were about to, one side of the house exploded and more flames bursted out. Everyone screamed and got further back.

"ALVIN! SIMON!" Brittany and Jeanette yelled from their lungs. Toby then got the girls and got further back from the blaze. The two girls struggled and squirmed.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BE!" Brittany screamed and starting to break down crying.

Back inside, Simon then heard another explosion from the other side of the house, and then knew time was quickly running out for him and Alvin. Simon managed to get to his brother and saw the beam trapping him underneath. Simon then tried to remove it off him, but he wasn't strong enough and then tried to pull him out by his paws. Alvin couldn't feel his brother pulling him because he still was out cold.

"Come on, I'm not letting us die" said Simon now pulling harder.

Simon then planted both feet on the beam and leaned back and yanked with all his might. After a few short moments, Simon then finally was sucessful and pulled Alvin free and grabbed under his arms and dragged him out of the room but then near the flames. He looked back and saw the fire then taking more space and more of their time to get out.

"Alvin, wake up. Please" said Simon shaking his brother. "You've got to wake up". Alvin then was coming to and saw his brother holding him in his arms.

"Oh bro, thank god you're okay" said Simon hugging his brother close. "We've got to go now, come on".

Simon then placed Alvin on his shoulders and was carrying him out. Thankfully they got out the room and was now near the end of the hallway. Simon's eyes then widened as the blaze engulfed the whole living room. Then as Simon was making his way down the stairs, the stair he then stepped one gave way under the weight of him and Alvin's and they both fell through.

"AHHHHHHH!" Simon screamed as he and Alvin fell through the stairs and it went from bad to worse.

Simon groaned as he hit the floor with full force. He found his glasses and put them back over his eyes looked around and saw that they were trapped even worse than before. He then realised he lost Alvin as they hit and searched all round and tried to find his brother.

"Alvin! Where are you?!" Simon yelled.

He then a saw a bit of red and knew then it was Alvin. He hurried over on all four's and heard Alvin coughing. Simon was then at Alvin's side and knelt beside him. Simon was so worried that Alvin might not make it, and really had to get him and himself out before it's too late.

"Alvin! Speak to me. Say anything bro" Simon pleaded while shaking him again. Alvin then started to stur and open his eyes and saw Simon was by him once again.

"S-S-Simon" Alvin spoke weakly. Simon then grabbed his paw and helped him sit up. He patted Alvin on the pat as he was coughing from the smoke.

"Oh Alvin, I can't believe you did that to save me. You're the best brother I could have" said Simon with watered eyes. Alvin then put a paw on his face and wiped away his tears. Simon then saw Alvin with his hand on his cheek.

"It's okay Simon. Let's get out of here first. You and I are really going to have to work together" said Alvin now speaking more clearly.

"Can you see any way out?" Alvin then asked. Simon then looked around and then looked up and saw the same hole that they both fell through.

"Alvin, up there. That's our only way out, and our only hope of getting out alive" replied Simon pointing up at the hole.

"How are we going to get up their?" Alvin asked.

He then looked around and tried to find a rope of something to use for an escape route. Simon then looked around very carefully to see if they was any kind of rope. Then something yellow caught Simon out of the corner of his eye.

"Alvin look" he said as he ran over to what he spotted. Simon lifted it up so Alvin can see, and it was luckily a rope.

"Oh thank god for that, come on Simon. We need to act now" Alvin said. Simon agreed and swung the end of the rope like he was a cowboy, and threw it up and the rope reached and wrapped round the staircase.

"You did it Simon" Alvin cheered. The two then knew that they had a miracle happening and began to climb.

Back outside Dave was on the verge of losing it, but a few more firemen put more of the fire out and the other few then entered the building. Toby was completly in awe, and Brittany and Jeanette were crying their eyes out, and Theodore and Eleanor were finding it so hard to watch what they were seeing.

"I can't watch this anymore" said Brittany looking away.

"Please, they haven't got long" said Jeanette getting on her knees and praying.

"How on earth did this happen? Who in the name of god would go and do something this over the line?" Toby asked.

A crowd of people then started to gather round and their were gasps coming all round. An ambulance and police then arrived on the scene and kept the crowd back for their safety. A few policemen then came to Dave and his other family and told them to stay back as well.

"Please, our brother-in-laws are in their" yelled Brittany.

"Calm down young lady. My men are doing everything they can. We will get them out" the lead fireman responded. Brittany could not believe that was happening. She was hoping that this would all be a dream and that she would wake up from it, but it was real.

"Why and how did this happen? How can someone be that heartless and so disgusting that they would set our house on fire?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't Jeanette, but one thing is for sure, when we find out who's responsible for this, they is going to be serious consequences" Dave replied.

Theodore had his knees againist his chest hoping for any sign that his older brothers were alright. Brittany had her head in her paws and tears flowed down her face. Jeanette tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. She pulled Brittany into a hug and she sobbed in her chest.

"Brit, don't cry. You can't give up on them. It's the only way they are going to be okay" said Jeanette trying to assure her oldest sister.

So Alvin and Simon are still inside, can they escape before time runs out? Stay updated and find out next time. 


	3. Escaping and Then Being Struck

Back inside Alvin and Simon then began to climb the rope while avoiding the flames, and it was boiling hot. Simon was first to climb the rope with Alvin behind him.

"Hurry Simon, we haven't got much time left. Our lives hang in the balance" said Alvin.

"I'm going as fast as I can bro, I don't want to fall and kill us both" replied Simon.

Then they reached the top of the hole that they fell through, and Simon was the first one out, while Alvin was still climbing his way out. The rope then began to burn into the flames, and the rope was starting to snap. Simon then sees it and knows now that this is now a life or death situation for him and Alvin.

"Hurry Alvin, the rope is not going to hold much longer" said Simon down to Alvin.

"I'm trying Simon, but I can't quite see" said Alvin.

Alvin was then almost out, but then a lick of flame lit right in Simon's face and knocked him back. Alvin is horrified about what he just saw and happen to Simon. That then only encouraged Alvin and he began to climb much faster. Alvin was then out and grabbed the edge of the hole and hung on. He tried to pull himself up and out, but he was then in pain from the beam falling on top of him.

"Simon, I can't get out, my back is killing me. Help!" Alvin cried.

The rope then snapped and it fell back into the hole, Alvin literally was clinging on for his life. Simon then somehow got back to his feet and picked up his glasses and placed them on his face. He then went and looked down and saw Alvin dangling. Simon was concerned for his brother and tried to help him out or he knew that his brother would be lost forever.

"Alvin here, grab my paw. Hurry" said Simon getting on his chest and reaching a hand down to Alvin.

He managed to free a paw and reached up to Simon and tried to grab his hand. Simon reached down as far as he could, then wrapping his feet round a leg of the staircase. Alvin's back was in agony, but he had to dig deep and he then saw Simon's hand right in front of him.

Alvin quickly grabbed Simon's paw and held on really tight. Simon gripped his paw tight as well. Simon then knew he could not afford to let Alvin's hand slip from him, otherwise it will be the end of him. Simon then started to pull Alvin up using his legs for leverage.

"Hang on bro, I'm not letting go. I've almost got you out" said Simon. Alvin looked into his eyes and knew his brother would be devastated if he lost him.

"Come on Simon, you can do it. Just a little bit more" said Alvin encouraging his brother.

Simon then with one last ditch effort, he pulled with all his might and managed to pull Alvin up to safety. Simon was breathing hard after all the energy he had to use to save Alvin.

"Alvin, thank god I didn't lose you. I'm so glad you're okay" said Simon as he then ran to Alvin and cried in his chest.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you Simon. You're my brother, my flesh and blood. And that will never change between us" Alvin replied with watered eyes as well.

"Come on Simon, we need to go, now".

Simon wiped his tears away and followed Alvin to the front door which was their only way out and their only hope of escaping. But then falling objects came down and Alvin and Simon saw it and dodged them from left to right. Then another beam was then came crashing down, and Alvin didn't see it. Simon looked back and gasped and ran to save him.

"Alvin, look out!" yelled Simon pushing him out the way as the beam hit the floor and Simon and smashed into pieces. Simon was buried underneath the rubble as Alvin then saw what just happened.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled as he went to find Simon.

Alvin dug through the pile and saw a hand sticking out of it. Alvin gasped as he lifted and tossed more of the broken beam out of the way. Then Alvin was upset and worried, but luckily Simon was just okay, but he was pinned under what is left of the beam that almost crushed him.

"Simon, speak to me" said Alvin shaking his fallen and bruised brother. Simon then groaned and then thankfully opened his eyes and looked up to Alvin.

"S-S-Simon, I can't believe you did the same thing I did" Alvin said almost speechless.

"Just returning the favor bro, you saved my life, and I saved yours. But I'm really stuck. Pull me out Alvin" said Simon just being able to reach his free paws out to Alvin.

"Simon, I'm going to do what I was able to do before earlier, I'm going to pull you out with my foot. Here, grab on" said Alvin placing his foot in front of his brother. Simon then just looked at Alvin speechless.

Back outside, Brittany was close to losing it, really wanted to try and do something to save Alvin and Simon. The firemen had more of the flames under control as the crowd were still in shock that the house where the famous Chipmunks live, was now up in flames.

"Come on, it's been too long. They've should have got them out by now" said Toby.

"W-w-what if they didn't make it? What if they are d-d-dead" Brittany stuttered and dropped to her knees.

Then yet another explosion was set off and bits were flying everywhere almost hitting the crowd. Everyone screamed and covered their faces to not get struck. Firemen then quickly had to pull back for their safety. Dave knew he could now lose Alvin and Simon in a matter of moments.

"No, they can't leave them! Please!" Brittany yelled. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were so helpless and could not do anything about it. Their eyes widened and watered up with tears.

Back inside, Simon was still trapped under the rubble of the beam, he saw Alvin place his foot in front of him. Alvin looked at him and was hoping he would grab onto him.

"Simon please, grab my foot. It's now or never, come on" pleaded Alvin. Simon then snapped out of it and grabbed Alvin's ankle and he pulled with all he had to free Simon from the rubble.

"Hurry Alvin, pull harder. There's not much time" said Simon.

Alvin knew he had to hurry and get him and his brother out of the blaze before they lose their lives. Alvin then dug deep like Simon did and yanked with all his strength and it was just enough as Simon was pulled free and out of the broken beam.

"Come on Simon, get up" Alvin pleaded.

Simon was somehow able to quickly get to his feet and followed Alvin. Then firemen saw Alvin and Simon and knew then that they were somehow still alive.

"We've found them, let's get them out of here now. Let's go" said one of the firemen. Alvin and Simon followed them out with a couple of firemen behind them for protection. The room where then was completely engulfed in flames and the gas was getting ready to burst.

Back outside, Brittany then had enough and went it after them. But Jeanette restrained her and prevented her once again from going into the burning building. Theodore was an emotional wreck and Eleanor was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Then they saw firemen come out, with Alvin and Simon.

"Alvin! Simon!" Brittany and Jeanette yelled together and rushed to their brother-in-laws who were safe and out of their. Theodore was then so happy and so full of relief that his brothers managed to escape alive.

"Oh Alvin, Simon, thank goodness you're alive" said Brittany sobbing her heart out.

"We've thought you didn't make it. I'm so glad you did" Jeanette said hugging Simon and crying as well. Just then Ian saw that the Chipmunks escaped from the blaze and threw his mask on the floor knowing that they were still alive.

"You Chipmunks got so lucky, but you won't be next time. I will get rid of you. Once. And. For. All" he said in frustration as he then left the scene.

Alvin and Simon were still hugging their sister-in-laws and their other brother and other sister-in-law Theodore and Eleanor, ran to them and hugged them tight. Theodore was in tears of happiness and so was Eleanor. Alvin and Simon returned the hugs knowing that they just escaped total disaster.

Then the whole house exploded and their house was completely destroyed by the blaze. Alvin and Simon were so lucky to have got out with seconds to spare, otherwise they would have known they would've been dead right now.

"Alvin, Simon!" Dave yelled coming towards his sons with Toby behind him. He knelt down and hugged both of them.

"Oh boys, we thought you were gone. I'm so happy you're both okay" said Dave in tears. Alvin and Simon hugged him back and were both in tears as well. Brittany turned and hugged Jeanette and she hugged her back.

"See Theodore, I said they would find a way out, and they did" said Eleanor. Theodore hugged her and she did the same.

Paramedics from the ambulance then started to treat Alvin and Simon, they put oxygen masks on their faces to help him breath more better from the smoke.  
Then Dave spotted something yellow near the bushes and went over to see what it was, but he then didn't realize that there was another small case of gasoline was left there and it caught fire and exploded and hit Dave and he fell to the floor. Everyone screamed again and the Chipmunks and Chipettes saw Dave fall unconscious and were horrified.

"DAVE!" Alvin and Simon yelled.

They removed their masks and rushed to their adoptive dad who was out cold. Alvin and Simon were at Dave's side, while a fireman called for more paramedics. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore saw Dave be struck by the explosion by the bushes and were horrified as well. Alvin and Simon were in tears as paramedics then started CPR on Dave because he was not breathing after being hit.

"Dave no! Not you! Help him please!" Alvin cried as he hugged Simon who had tears flowing down his face. Alvin was sobbing his heart after seeing Dave get struck by that explosion out of nowhere.

"Oh no. Dave" said Brittany with her mouth over her paw with tears in her eyes.

"He can't be, we almost lost Alvin and Simon. We can't lose Dave" said Jeanette in tears as well.

Theodore was crying his heart as Eleanor hugged him and she was crying as well. Alvin and Simon knew that if Dave cannot be saved, they would lose him for good. Then paramedics found a pulse and he was breathing again. But they had to get him to hospital now.

"We've got a pulse. Let's get him to hospital now. Stat" said the paramedic.

They placed a oxygen mask over Dave so he can breath better, then they strapped him on the backboard, and loaded him on the stretcher and took him to the ambulance while the rest of the firemen were finishing putting the fire out.

"One of you can go with Mr Seville" said the other paramedic.

"You go Alvin, me and the others will follow in Toby's car" said Simon wiping his tears.

"T-T-Thank you bro" said Alvin hugging him and getting in the back of the ambulance.

The paramedics loaded him in and shut the doors. They got inside the vehicle while the other two got in the front and drove straight to the hospital. Simon went to the others and Toby.

"Come on guys, I'll get you to the hospital. Let's go" said Toby getting in his car.

While the other five Chipmunks got in the passenger seat and strapped themselves in. Toby started the engine and they drove and followed the ambulance to the hospital. While inside the ambulance, Alvin was sniffing and crying and placed a paw on Dave.

"Dave please, don't leave us. Not like this. Please" Alvin said as he buried his face onto Dave's chest and sobbed.

 **So Dave is the victim of Ian's arson attack. Can Dave pull through, or will the Chipmunks and Chipettes lose their adoptive dad thanks to Ian? You don't want to miss the next chapter, coming up soon. See you then.**


	4. Hospital, Bad News, and Thinking Of You

The ambulance then arrived at the hospital. The paramedics unloaded Dave and wheeled him straight in and into one of the rooms. Alvin tried to follow but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry young Chipmunk, but you'll have to wait here" the nurse said.

"But what about my dad" said Alvin.

"We will let you know how your dad is once everything is settled, but at the moment you can't see him. Sorry" said the nurse as she then left.

Then Toby arrived with Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor at the desk and then saw Alvin. He was crying on the chair as Simon then rushed over and hugged him while Alvin was sobbing in his chest.

"Alvin, what's going on? Where's Dave?" asked Simon.

"I don't know Simon, I haven't heard anything. They can't let me see him at the moment" said Alvin through sniffles.

"How in the world did that small tank of gasoline get put their? And the other question is, who put it their?" asked Brittany.

"I hope Dave will get through this, otherwise if he doesn't, I am seriously going to wring my hands round whoever did this" said Simon.

"Whoa Simon, that's going a bit over the top" said Jeanette. Simon then sighed and knew Jeanette was right.

"Sorry Jean. It's just me and Alvin care so much for Dave, we just don't want to lose him, not like this" said Simon with watered eyes.

It was now 8:00pm since Dave was taken to hospital half an hour ago, Alvin and Simon were sat next to each other with theirs round one another. Brittany and Jeanette were pacing back and forth waiting to hear any kind of good news. It seemed to be taking forever to hear back on Dave's condition. Then Dr. Scott entered the waiting room and everyone was a nervous wreck about what he is going to say.

"Are you Mr Seville's children?" Dr. Scott asked.

"We are" Simon replied for them.

"And I'm his nephew, Toby Seville" he said.

"How's Dave? Is he going to be okay?" Simon asked.

"Have a seat Sevilles" Dr. Scott said as he then didn't know where to begin.

"Well as all of you are aware, Dave was knocked unconscious after a gas explosion made contact with him, we've done tests and x-rays. But unfortunately Mr Seville has suffered a concussion. Which means we still do not fully know of what the outcome will be" Dr. Scott explained.

"What?" Alvin said in shock.

"How's his breathing?" Simon asked.

"Well we still don't know, because that's on the irregular side at the moment" said Dr. Scott.

"But is he going to be okay?" Simon then asked.

"Well that's not the only thing that we're worried about" said Dr. Scott. Everyone's eyes then widened.

"What do you mean, not the only thing?" Alvin said and asked.

"Well Dave's condition is crucial at the moment, and his concussion has not improved throughout the tests" Dr. Scott then explained.

"You mean?" Alvin then said about to cry again.

"I'm afraid so. If Dave doesn't improve, and if he never comes out of his concussion, then he will indeed die" Dr. Scott said.

"Oh my god. That can't be" said Brittany.

"No" Jeanette said quietly and very sadly. Alvin just stood their with his mouth open in shock.

"C-can we see him?" said Simon.

"Or course. Follow me" said Dr. Scott as he lead everyone to Dave's room.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Dave's heart was monitored by the machine. Luckily his heartbeat was steady for the time being, and a tube was down his throat to help him breathe oxygen into his lungs. And a towel was placed on his forehead. Everyone then quietly entered the room, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were looking on with sadness all around. They just looked on at Dave's almost lifeless body.

"I forgot to tell you, he won't be able to hear anything at this moment in time" Dr. Scott said.

"Do you know how long it will last?" Brittany asked.

"We are not really sure at the moment. We are doing everything we can for Dave. All we can do now is wait" Dr. Scott said.

"Can we have a few moments with him?" Alvin asked.

"Of course Sevilles. Try and not disturb him, or it might make it worse" said Dr. Scott as he then left the room.

Alvin and Simon jumped on the bed and looked at Dave almost lifeless. Alvin was finding this so hard to watch, but Simon stuck by him and comforted him all the way. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore all looked at each other with watered eyes and then looked at Dave.

"Oh Dave, why did this have to happen to you? You didn't deserve this" said Alvin crying.

Simon looked at Alvin and put his arm round Alvin. He felt really bad for his broken brother, feeling helpless to do anything. Nightfall began to emerge as Dave was still in the same condition since he was taken in. His breathing was still irregular.

Alvin had fallen asleep next to Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore had fallen asleep next to Toby, and Simon just looked out at the sunset, trying to hold back more tears in his eyes. He could not believe this nightmare was happening. First they lose their home, and now they could their dad as well.

"Hello?" said a soft voice that entered the room.

Simon then turned around and saw a young nurse enter the room. Simon was still very worried, because he absolutely cares for Dave, and looked at the nurse with concern.

"Nurse, please tell me my dad Dave is going to make it" said Simon with a couple of tears.

"I'm sorry. We still don't know for sure" the nurse replied.

Simon looked back at Dave, and felt his heart was breaking by each second, each minute, and each hour. If Dave doesn't make it, they would be alone with no-one to look or take care of them.

A few hours later, it was then the evening hours of the night. It was time for everyone to head home, but the problem was they lost their home in the fire. Simon shook Alvin awake. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore were awake, and Toby as well. They all left the room and Alvin and Simon took one last look at Dave before leaving.

"Hey guys, you can come live with us. We'll take care of you, and will look after you, and whatever you need, just say and we'll do the best we can" said Brittany.

"And I'll help out as well. Make it a lot more easier" said Toby. The three boys smiled and knew they were lucky to have them as sister-in-laws.

"Thanks girls, we really appreciate it. Don't worry Alvin, I know Dave is a fighter. He will get through, I promise" said Simon placing his arm round him.

"Let's go Alvin, let's go Simon. You can come back and see Dave again tomorrow" said Toby.

Everyone then left the building and got in Toby's car and they drove back to the girls home. Then once everyone was then settled in the Chipette's house, the girls helped the boys into some spare pj's that they kept just in case.

The Chipmunks were then in their sister-in-laws bedroom and slept next to their brother-in-laws. Alvin and Simon really took what happened tonight really hard. Brittany and Jeanette then came to them and comforted them as best they can.

"It's okay guys, you're living with us now. So you will never be alone while Dave is in hospital" said Brittany.

"Don't worry guys, we're thinking about Dave as well. We want him to get through as well, you won't be alone at all" said Jeanette giving a little smile.

"We will support you guys all the way, no matter what. Dave is tough, he will fight through this. Promise" said Eleanor.

Brittany and Jeanette then took Alvin and Simon into their beds and pulled the covers over them, and they gave them a gentle kiss on their cheeks and slept beside them throughout the night. It was then Saturday morning at 11:00am, and the six Chipmunks were awake and down in the living room. The boys could not get what happened last night out of their minds.

"Boys don't worry, I'll call the school on Monday and tell them that you won't be going in for the next couple of weeks" said Toby.

"Thanks Toby. But can one of us go and see Dave today?" said Alvin.

"Well I can't say no to that, of course. Simon can come with you as well" said Toby.

"Thanks Toby, and thank you girls for letting us stay with you" said Simon looking at his sister-in-laws giving a little smile.

"It's our pleasure Simon. You guys need it after the horrible events from last night" said Jeanette.

"Come on guys, I'll take you to see Dave" said Toby going to his car.

"Good luck guys, and let us know if their's any change" said Brittany.

"We will Brittany, see you girls later" said Simon as he and Alvin got in Toby's car and drove to the hospital.

When they were inside, Simon jumped up at the desk and Alvin was next and he was beside him holding his paw.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"We're here to see Dave Seville" said Toby.

"He's on the second floor, four doors down to the left" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" said Simon.

Then once Alvin and Simon were their, they poked their heads in Dave's room and looked at him. He had been pretty much the same since last night. A nurse and a doctor was giving him treatment. Once they finished, Alvin and Simon then jumped on the bed and each were at a side of Dave. The doctor and the nurse noticed Alvin and Simon before they left.

"How is he doctor?" Simon asked looking at him and then looking at Dave.

"Dave is hanging in their, but his improvement has not changed. We will continue to monitor Dave as the day goes on" said the nurse as she and the doctor then left to see to other patients.

Alvin and Simon looked at Dave, still looking lifeless. They both then had a grip on his hands hoping for a squeeze, but Dave didn't respond. he just laid there with medicine that he was given, going through his IV.

"Dave, be strong. We're not losing you. Do it for all of us. We just want you to wake up. Please" pleaded Alvin.

The only sound that was heard in the room was Dave's breathing, the heart on his monitor, and the gas that was helping him breathe. Toby then got up and told Alvin and Simon that he wants the Chipettes and their youngest brother-in-law Theodore to be here as well. The doctor then arrived back in the room and Toby asked him.

"Guys, Is it alright if I go and fetch the girls and their brother Theodore, and bring them here?" Toby asked the doctor.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on the boys" the doctor replied.

"Boys, is that okay with you?" Toby then asked Alvin and Simon.

"Yes Toby. I think Dave could do with more family being here. So yeah, go and get the girls and Theodore" Simon replied.

"Thanks Toby" said Alvin through sniffles as turned back to Dave and let more tears drip down his face.

Toby then left and got in his car and went to get the Chipettes and Theodore. Meanwhile still in Dave's room at the hospital, Alvin and Simon was just praying at this point for Dave to wake up and be able to come home, back to the Chipettes' house, with them. Then a half an hour later, Toby returned with the girls and Theodore, and they quietly entered the room.

"Hey guys, any change?" Brittany asked.

"No Brittany, Dave is still the same" Simon replied.

Alvin continued to look at Dave and was completely sad to see his dad in this state. He still couldn't breathe normally and still could not hear anyone. Simon then turned to Dave and hope for any response, even a squeeze on his paw. The doctor then turned to the six Chipmunks.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over. We'll keep an eye on Dave and we will call you and keep you updated" said the doctor.

"Don't die Dave. We love you" said Theodore just holding back tears. Eleanor comforted him and got ready to leave with him.

Alvin and Simon gave Dave a gentle kiss on his forehead and left with Toby and the girls. Then when they arrived back at the Chipette's house, the boys were sitting on the couch with the girls and put an arm round them.

"Dave has got to hold out. I don't want to go through the rest of our lives without him" said Alvin letting his tears fall.

All the others comforted around him and started to pray for a miracle. Everyone was holding each others paws and sat in a circle and Simon began to speak for the group.

"Lord, please let Dave live. He is everything to us, our dad, our guardian. Please let him be okay. Amen" he said and finished.

 **Will Dave live through, and what will happen if he does, will Ian return and will he be found out? Stay updated for next time. See ya then. Free to Review if you want. Bye for now.**


	5. Visiting And Things Looking Up

It was 10:00am on Sunday morning, and Alvin and Simon barely had any sleep last night. Their eyes were blood shot, and Brittany and Jeanette were worried about how today might do down.

"Oh man guys, you look awful" said Brittany with concern.

"S-sorry girls, we were just still very worried about Dave, it's effecting our sleep" said Alvin.

"Here, let's get you both cleaned up" said Jeanette.

The two girls lead Alvin and Simon to the bathroom and gave them a shower. After they finished, they dried them off with a towel and got Alvin and Simon in their normal clothes. Then they went back into the Chipettes room, and were then sat on the bed wondering what was going through the boys mind.

"Are you guys okay? You don't sound and act like yourselves, is it because of Dave?" Brittany said.

Alvin and Simon then just looked at each other and knew straight away what the answer was and looked down on the floor, with a couple of tears leaving their eyes. The girls had never seen their brother-in-laws look this sad and this destroyed like none other.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have brought that up" said Brittany now feeling bad and slapping her forehead.

"I-It's okay Brit, it's not your fault" said Alvin.

"Don't forget, we are here whenever you need us. Anything at all" said Jeanette.

"Come on guys, Toby is making breakfast" said Eleanor.

So everyone tried to get through the day as the others got changed into their normal clothes, and all went downstairs. They all went into the kitchen and saw Toby finishing up making breaking for the six.

"Hi guys, I know you're worried about-" Toby started but cut off by Brittany.

"Toby please, try and not mention it today" Brittany cut in.

"Sorry. Anyway, breakfast is up guys" Toby said.

He finished with plating up pancakes with Theodore and Eleanor's help, and took them over to the table, then everyone sat in their seats and tried not to mention about Dave. All they can hope now is to wait. Once they all finished, they all went over to the couch and watched TV.

"Man, there's nothing new on on Sundays. It's always the same programs" said Brittany.

"Well, it's better than nothing on at all" Eleanor replied.

Alvin and Simon then began to cheer up a little bit and gave a smile to their siblings. They placed their heads on Brittany and Jeanette's shoulder and leaned on them. They rubbed the boys backs and gave them a gentle kiss on their cheeks.

Toby was reading the newspaper like Dave usually does, and drank a cup of coffee. Then the phone rang and Toby answered it. The Chipettes and Theodore then started to get a bit worried. It could be the hospital, so they held paws and prayed that is wasn't them.

"Hello?" Toby said into the phone.

"Am I talking to Toby Seville?" the person said.

"Yes, this is him" Toby replied.

"Hello, it's Raymond, Dave's boss. I heard what happened to him, wishes are with him and his family from the whole team" he said.

"Thank you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are really down and upset from the two previous nights, ever since the fire" Toby said.

"Well when Dave comes out, tell him he can have as much time off he as needs. With our regards" Raymond said.

"Thank you very much Raymond, I'm sure Dave is going to appreciate it" Toby replied.

"Our pleasure. He's going to need all the support from his family that he is going to need" Raymond said. Toby then looked over at the six Chipmunks.

"Thanks very much Raymond. I'll tell Dave when he wakes up" Toby said.

"Thank you. Bye, and take care of yourself and his children." Raymond said.

"I will, bye" said Toby as he hung up the phone.

He then turned back to the six Chipmunks and saw that Alvin and Simon were fast asleep. Toby and got up and walked over to them. Brittany and Jeanette then looked at him. But then moments after they found out it was Dave's boss, they breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Toby, is it okay if Alvin and Simon go back to bed for a while?" Brittany asked.

"Sure they can. They can sleep as much as they want, and I'll let you know if there is any.. you know what" Toby said not mentioning Dave's name.

"Thanks Toby. Come on Jean, let's get the boys up to our room" said Brittany.

Jeanette gave a nod to her sister and she carried Simon, as Brittany carried Alvin up to their room. Once they were there, they put them in their beds and pulled the covers over them and they heard them sleeping soundly and were out like a light.

"They're sound asleep" said Jeanette.

"Well, I think now hopefully we'll have a stress free day. Cause we all need it, after the last couple of nights we've been through" said Brittany.

They left Alvin and Simon to sleep as they shut the door behind them quietly, being careful not to wake them. Once the girls were finished settling them in, they went back downstairs and rejoined Theodore and Eleanor back on the couch.

"Hey girls, do you think Alvin and Simon will ever be the same after this?" Theodore asked the Chipettes.

"In my opinion Theodore, I don't think any of us will" said Eleanor.

"At some point, we're going to have to wake them up, because even though they're asleep, we still have to go and visit Dave" said Jeanette.

Brittany then got down from the couch and looked out the window, she could not believe the damage the fire did to what was their previous home. She was trying to picture in her mind, who would despise them that much, that someone tried to kill them? She was asking that question in her head. Jeanette then followed Brittany and stood next to her and looked out the window as well.

"My gosh, almost reduced to nothing. I really feel sorry for our brother-in-laws having their home taken away like that. It's just wrong, it's over the line" said Jeanette looking at the devastation the blaze caused.

"You're right sis, I mean I'm asking myself that very same question. Who would go this far to get rid of them?" Brittany said.

Then the phone rang again, and Toby answered it. Brittany and Jeanette look nervous and worried that this time, it could be something that could involve mentioning Dave. But they had to be strong as Toby spoke.

"Hello, this is Toby Seville" he said.

"Hi Toby, it's Dr. Scott" he replied.

"Hi. Can you talk a bit quieter? Alvin and Simon are asleep" Toby said quietly.

"Sorry, but we have some good news. Dave has started to improve. He is breathing on his own, and he is getting better by the minute" Dr. Scott explained.

"That's great doctor. Is it okay if his sons come and see him?" Toby asked.

"Of course they can, but make sure they try and not be too excited" Dr. Scott said.

"Thanks, bye" Toby said as he hung up the phone and looked at Brittany and Jeanette. He saw that they were a bit nervous and holding paws.

"Don't be frightened girls, it's good news. Dave's breathing on his own and he is recovering" Toby said.

"Oh thank goodness for that, I'm so glad Dave made it through the night" Brittany said with big relief.

"Go and wake Alvin and Simon, they need to hear it" said Toby.

Brittany and Jeanette gave a nod in agreement and went upstairs and quietly opened the door and saw them still fast asleep. Brittany went to Alvin, and Jeanette went to Simon, and they shook them gently. They stirred but didn't wake, so they tried again and they woke up after the second time.

"Brittany?" Alvin said waking up.

"Jeanette?" said Simon doing the same thing.

"Sorry to wake you guys, but we have good news. Dave is breathing on his own, and he's recovering" said Brittany.

"What?" Alvin said in surprise.

"That's brilliant. Can we go and see him?" Simon said.

"Well Toby just spoke with the doctor, and he said it's fine. Just as long as you two don't get excited" said Jeanette.

"Let's go then" said Alvin. Brittany and Jeanette led Alvin and Simon downstairs and met Theodore, Eleanor, and Toby.

"Well I'm guessing the girls told you the news" said Toby. The boys nodded and looked at their sister-in-laws now happy. "Let's go then".

So everyone got in Toby's car and drove to the hospital. When they got their, they went to the front desk and waited for service. The receptionist then came and sat down.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the receptionist said.

"We're here to see Dave Seville" said Simon.

"Second floor, four doors down to the left" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" said Toby.

They went to a elevator and went inside and Toby pressed the 2 button. Moments after, they all got out and made their way to Dave's room. Then they saw Dr. Scott and walked to him.

"Hello Sevilles" Dr. Scott said.

"Hi doctor" Toby replied.

"I take it you're here to see Dave. Follow me" Dr. Scott said and they followed him into Dave's room.

They saw Dave no longer breathing through a tube, he was doing it on his own. Alvin and Simon jumped on the bed and looked at him and were so relived to see Dave improving. But he was still wearing an oxygen mask to steady the breathing.

"I have more good news, Dave's concussion has lightened. So he should regain consciousness in a few days. The good thing is he will definitely live" Dr. Scott explained.

Everyone then cheered and hugged each other, even Alvin and Simon. Dr. Scott then left the room with the nurse for a few moments. Alvin and Simon then had tears of happiness and joy. Dave was going to be okay, and they would then promise to take care of him when wakes up and able to come home.

A few hours had then passed, and the nurse gave Dave medicine, and the other doctor was operating the machines looking and taking care of him. Then Dr. Scott came back in the room.

"Alright everyone, you know the rules. You all must leave for the night. You can return again in the morning" Dr. Scott said.

Alvin and Simon were holding a hand of Dave ever since the good news and when they entered. They didn't want to leave him, but they had no choice.

"You're going to live Dave. I'm so happy that we didn't lose you. And you're going to be coming home soon" said Alvin.

"Well done Dave. You've done all of us proud. Even me, you are well and truly a fighter Dave" said Simon who was over the moon and smiling.

Alvin and Simon gave a gentle kiss on each side of his forehead and then started to leave. Then just as they about to go, they felt a grip on their paws and their hearts literally stopped then.

"Alvin.. Simon.." a voice said quietly. The two then looked at Dave and their eyes widened. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Toby all heard that voice and then went in shock.

 **And a big cliffhanger. Could it be? Can it be? I will have the next chapter up soon. You won't want to miss. See you then.**


	6. Relief And Coming Home

Everyone in the room was completely silent after what they just heard a familiar voice. They were all hoping that the voice would speak again, but then when it didn't, the happiness went back to sadness. Alvin and Simon were still looking at Dave still hoping that that was his voice. But as they were about to turn around, their eyes then saw a pair of black eyes.

"D-D-Dave?" said Alvin.

"Hi fellas, why does everyone looked shocked?" Dave said quietly. Alvin and Simon's eyes widened and the Chipettes and Theodore were shocked.

Alvin hugged him with tears in his eyes, Simon did the same. Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and even Toby then went from shock and surprise,to being very happy to hear his voice again. The other four Chipmunks were hugging each other as Dr. Scott entered the room.

"Mr Seville, welcome back" Dr. Scott said going to Dave's bed. "Can you remember anything from a few nights ago?".

"I remember seeing my sons being saved from the fire at our home, and I saw a explosion, and then.. nothing" said Dave.

"You suffered a almost serious concussion Mr Seville, that almost put you in a coma. You were transported here to the hospital" Dr. Scott explained.

"A coma? How is that possible?" Dave asked almost weak.

"Well we did further tests and x-rays, and it showed that you hit your head on the concrete floor as you were struck by that explosion". Dr. Scott said.

Dave then went to complete silence and said nothing at that moment. Alvin and Simon placed a paw on his arms and stood next to him, giving him support. Dave saw his two sons were happy to have him back, and they would be behind him no matter what happens. Dave then looked back at Dr. Scott.

"But luckily you got here sooner, otherwise it could have gotten worse. We will need to run a few further tests, just to make sure there is no permanent damage anywhere" Dr. Scott said. Alvin looked at Dave and hugged him again.

"Don't worry Dave, when you do get out, we are all going to take care of you" said Alvin smiling and looking up at him.

"But how, we lost our home to the fire" Dave replied back to his son.

"Well, let's just say we are now living with a few familiar faces" said Alvin turning to the Chipettes.

"Girls, you're taking us in?" Dave then said.

"That's right Dave, you, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are coming to live with us. It's the least we can do after the week you and your boys have been through" said Brittany walking to them.

"And I will be helping out as well. For when the guys can't get or do things that I can" said Toby. Dave smiled at them. Dr. Scott then cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we will need to examined Dave, the sooner the better. And who knows? There might not be any permanent damage anywhere" said Dr. Scott with hope.

Hearing Dr. Scott said that, made everyone in the room smile, including Dave.

"Hey doc, I know we have to leave soon, but can we have a few moments with Dave?" Simon asked.

"Of course, I will be right outside. And try and not be too long, Mr Seville will need plenty of rest" Dr. Scott said as he left the room with his nurse behind him.

"Oh Dave, thank goodness you're back. We all thought we were going to lose you" said Simon holding back more tears.

"You had us all very worried Dave, but we didn't give up on you. We were thinking about you the whole time" said Alvin.

"Hey Dave, do you want a bit of alone time with Alvin and Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"If you wouldn't mind girls, and you've done me proud taking care of the boys. Thank you" Dave said to his daughter-in-laws.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Toby all then left the room and waited outside for when they were finished. The only sound now making in the room, was the ECG machine that approved that Dave was very much alive. Alvin and Simon looked at Dave while he looked at them.

"Um.. Dave?" asked Simon.

"Yes Simon?" Dave replied back.

"Can you remember anything else at all, apart from the fire?" Simon asked nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt Dave, but can you try and picture who is the cause of this happening?" Alvin asked quietly and also nervously.

Dave then tried to remember what exactly happened before the fire started, but nothing so far was coming into his mind. He tried again, but the explosion must have made him forget.

"No I can't boys. Nothing at all, not even before the fire began" Dave said.

Alvin and Simon then looked at each other and were now wondering 'Why did we ask him that? I mean we just got him back, how stupid are we?' Alvin and Simon asked themselves in their minds.

"We're sorry Dave, maybe we should not have asked that, not in the state you're still in" said Simon feeling bad and hanging his head in shame.

Dave then placed a hand on Simon and Alvin's shoulders and they looked him in the eyes. They both saw in his eyes that he was very willing to forgive and forget. They were then relieved that he was smiling and placed their paws on his wrist.

"It's okay boys, you were just trying to help me. Don't be ashamed" Dave said with a smile.

"Thanks Dave, It's just been a nightmare of a week, that it just slipped our minds" said Alvin.

"Don't worry fellas, like I said, you were just trying to help. Let's just forget about it for now" Dave replied back.

Alvin, Simon, and Dave just then looked at each other, and each time they did, Dave's heart was beating a little bit faster. Alvin and Simon saw it and snickered a little bit. Dave turned and saw and he had to agree. Then Alvin and Simon went to Dave and gave him yet another hug and placed their heads on his sides, and he returned it with family love.

They had a real special bond that can never rip them apart. They were all full of emotions inside, but it was good and they never want it to end. Then Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, and Toby returned back into the room and saw the three of them truly together.

"Awwwwww" they all said quietly. Then they saw the girls, Theodore, and Toby back in the room and saw the true love that had just taken place.

"Hey guys, I'm guessing you all saw" said Dave.

"We did Dave. You okay?" Brittany said.

"I'm okay Brittany. And I'm glad the boys were not seriously hurt" said Dave looking at Alvin and Simon. Dr. Scott then entered back into the room with his nurse.

"Hello again Mr Seville. I forgot to tell you, you must be careful in what jobs you may do. But we do have some other good news. That there is no permanent damage anywhere" Dr. Scott said.

"Really?" said Simon.

"Well, until we do those further tests, we can't be certain. And with that, I must ask all you to leave for tonight" Dr. Scott.

Everyone was disappointed that they had to leave Dave, but they had to follow Dr. Scott's orders. Everyone gave Dave a hug and then left, expect for Alvin and Simon. They gave Dave a gentle kiss on his arms and followed the others out.

Once Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Toby were all back at the girls house, everyone was finally relieved that Dave was going to be okay, and that they would all finally get a good night sleep.

"Well we can certainly sleep well tonight" said Simon.

"You said it bro. I'm so pleased Dave is going to be alright" said Alvin.

"And I'm glad you guys are back to your normal selves" said Brittany.

"And it's good to have our brother-in-laws back" said Jeanette.

"Thanks girls, we really appreciate it" said Simon. Toby then came in and saw everyone was in bed.

"Okay guys, it's time for lights out. Goodnight" said Toby.

"Goodnight Toby" everyone said in unison.

Toby then switched off the main light and left their nightlights on, and everyone drifted off to sleep now with pleasent dreams. It was early Monday morning at 7:30am, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and were about to get ready for school, but Toby then came in and saw them about to get change.

"Hi guys, don't worry. All of you are not going to school today, I've told the principle everything" said Toby.

"Thanks Toby, that's really appreciated" said Alvin.

"Yeah, thanks Toby" Simon said as well.

"Come on downstairs, and I'll prepare breakfast" Toby then said.

"We'll come and help" said Theodore.

"Same here, let's go" Eleanor added. So Theodore and Eleanor got themselves ready and followed Toby, but then they turned back to the others.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Theodore asked.

"Of course we are, just give a couple of minutes" said Alvin.

"Okay, we'll see you downstairs" said Eleanor as she and Theodore left them alone to get ready.

Brittany and Jeanette got Alvin and Simon into their normal clothes and lead them in the bathroom. Then once the boys were done, Brittany and Jeanette cleaned them up and gave them a towel. Alvin and Simon both shook the wetness off first and then dried themselves off, and they were squeaky clean and good as new.

"Thanks girls, we needed that" said Simon.

"No problem guys" said Brittany.

Once they were finished, they put everything away and joined Theodore, Eleanor, and Toby downstairs and got ready for breakfast. The Chipettes had then never seen the boys this happy and glad in their lives. But they couldn't argue with it.

"Hey Alvin, hey Simon. Glad to see you smiling" said Theodore looking happy as rain.

"Thanks guys, it was all the support, I think that is the reason Dave is alive. And we're so grateful" said Alvin.

"So are we going to see Dave today?" Brittany asked.

"I think after we finish breakfast, then yes" said Toby.

Once everyone finished their food on their plate, they put the dishes in the sink, and all went and got into Toby's car. When they arrived at the hospital, they straight away went to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"We're here to see Dave Seville" said Simon.

"Second floor, four doors down to the left" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Alvin said.

They made their way to Dave's room, and entered quietly. They saw Dave with Dr. Scott and his nurse, and they Dave his medicine for the pain. And Dave saw Toby and his children, their were smiles on all their faces.

"Hey guys" said Dave.

"Hi Dave" everyone said together.

"Hello young ones, I see you're looking happy as ever to see your dad" Dr. Scott said.

"Absolutely" said Simon.

"Well we did the further tests overnight, and it confirms that there is no permanent damage anywhere" Dr. Scott explained happily.

Everyone cheered, including Dave. Toby then remembered that his boss called a couple of days ago, and he had to tell him now, otherwise it could make him look bad.

"Hey Dave, I just remembered. Your boss called a couple of days ago. He said you can have as much time off as you need, until you get back on your feet" Toby told Dave.

"Thanks Toby, for letting me know" Dave replied.

"Doctor, do you know when Dave can come home with us?" Simon asked.

"Well, the medicine seemed to be helping, and seeing as Mr Seville has been getting a lot of rest, I suppose he can go home today" Dr. Scott said.

"Yay!" everyone said and cheered.

After a couple of hours, everyone was then sleeping in the same room Dave was in. Dr. Scott then quietly came in and saw everyone was fast asleep, he knocked on the door, and everyone then woke up from the sound.

"Sorry to wake you all up, but I'm to tell you that I've just been informed. Mr Seville is now well enough to go home with his children" Dr. Scott said.

"Thanks doctor. Dave, like we promised, we are all going to take care of you" said Alvin. Dave then couldn't help but smile and be happy.

Then when everyone got to the front desk, Simon signed Dave out and they were good to go.

"Now Mr Seville, I want you to get plenty of rest for when you get home. Okay?" Dr. Scott said.

"I will doctor, thank you and your team, for everything" Dave said smiling at him.

"Come on Dave, what do you say we go home?" Alvin said feeling over the moon. Dave gave a nod to his son and waved at Dr. Scott and all the Chipmunks waved as well.

"Bye" everyone said.

Then they all got into Toby's car and did their seat belts in, and Toby then drove them all back home to the Chipettes house. Once they arrived back home, everyone went through and helped Dave on the couch.

"Welcome home Dave" said Brittany.

"Good to have you back" said Jeanette.

"Thanks girls. It really does feel good to be back" said Dave. Alvin and Simon were just over the moon to have him back where he belongs, at home with them.

"Now remember what the doctor said Dave, get plenty of rest, and promise to let us look after you" said Simon.

"I will Simon. Thanks guys" Dave said.

Everyone then gathered to Dave and gave him a hug, this was the beginning of their lives getting back on track. Dave then started to try and picture who would be rotten enough to try and get rid of him and his children.

But then he still couldn't remember and his focus was back on resting and enjoying being home with his six children. Then Ian suddenly was at the window, he was mad that Dave was still around. But he then knew his time was going to come, and is one step closer to going to jail. So he disappeared into the night and then never came back.

 **So Dave is home, and everyone is over the moon. Ian was there, and then vanished into the night, will he return? And what will happen next? Find out in what is properly going to be the final chapter. Enjoy. Feel free to give reviews. Bye for now.**


	7. Surprises, Confronting A Returning Ian

It was 11:00am on Tuesday morning, and Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and their sister-in-laws, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all wide awake and had the best sleep they've had since that horrific night. They were all so very happy that Dave is back home with them, but no-one was more happy then Alvin and Simon.

"Good morning everyone" said Alvin.

"Morning Alvin" Simon replied.

"A very good morning" said Brittany.

"Good morning guys" said Jeanette.

"Morning" said Theodore.

"And a very good morning to you all" said Eleanor.

Once they finished saying good morning to each other, they each took their turn using the shower and washing themselves off. Then when they were all dried themselves off, they headed downstairs and saw Dave making breakfast for the first time since the fire, and Toby was at the table drinking his usual coffee. All the Chipmunks were sat around the table next to each other and were looking forward to hopefully what today might bring.

"Morning Dave" everyone said.

"Good morning guys, how did you all sleep?" Dave said.

"We all slept like a baby Dave, It's the most good sleep since that horrible night" said Alvin. Simon then got a bit concerned because he didn't want Dave overworking himself, even if it is at home.

"Dave, are you sure you're not over doing yourself? Remember the doctor's orders" Simon said to Dave.

"Don't worry Simon. I remember what the doctor told me last night, and making breakfast is not overworking" Dave replied back.

"Well don't forget Dave, do you still promise to let us look after you?" said Brittany.

"I promise. I'll finish this up, and I'll settle down" said Dave.

Then Dave had finished putting their food on their plates, and placed them in front of his children and gently sat round as well. Once everyone was finished, they put their plates in the kitchen sink, and went over to the couch, and sat down and watched TV.

But what Dave then didn't know, was that the Chipmunks planned a official welcome home party for him. They all had to act like their normal selves so Dave doesn't find out. They were watching WWE with Dave's permission of course. And that sprung another idea for Dave's welcome back party.

"Hey Dave, is it okay if we go up to our room? We want to discuss about-" Brittany was then cut off by Alvin nudging his shoulder into her's.

"Discuss what?" Dave then said like something's not right.

"Um.. about, what new stuff we could be learning and doing, for when we go back to school" said Brittany.

"Okay, well that's took me my surprise. But okay" said Dave then approving and buying the lie.

"Thanks Dave" said Alvin.

They all then made their way upstairs and gently shut the door. They were then talking about how they are going to surprise Dave on his first day back, but they had to do it quietly, so he couldn't hear.

"Guys, I think I just had an amazing idea for Dave's welcome back party" said Alvin.

"What is it Alvin? Tell us" said Simon.

"I think we should contact the WWE, and tell him about Dave's accident and how he got through it. And then give the surprise of his life" Alvin explained.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea" said Brittany then agreeing.

"Wow Alvin, that's brilliant" said Jeanette.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Do it Alvin" said Simon.

So Alvin then contacted the WWE headquarters, he dialed in the number, and it started to ring. Everyone was so excited that they were planning this, even for Dave. Then the phone picked up and the person spoke.

"Hello, this WWE Chairman speaking" he said.

"Hi Mr McMahon, this is Alvin" he said.

"What? You mean Alvin, from Alvin and the Chipmunks?" The Chairman said in surprise.

"The one and only" Alvin replied.

"Well this is a surprise. I am a big fan of you guys, and so are all the WWE superstars. What can I do for you?" Mr. McMahon said.

"We are planning a surprise party for our dad, his name is Dave" said Alvin.

"Really? So what do we owe the honor of this call?" Mr. McMahon asked.

Alvin then started to explain the story of what happened to Dave to the WWE Chairman, and then once he was finished telling the story, was then lost for words.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you lost your home. But you did tell me that you were now living with your sister-in-laws, the Chipettes" Mr. McMahon said.

"That's right, and we want to give Dave the surprise of his life. And he's a big WWE fan, just like us" said Alvin.

"Interesting. Well I tell you what, and make sure you don't tell your dad, and that I will be sending some WWE superstars to give him the surprise of his life" said Mr McMahon.

"Wow, thank you" said Alvin.

"You're very welcome, your dad deserves it, after the week your family has been through. The superstars will be there at 7:00pm sharp" he said.

"Thank you" Alvin replied.

"My pleasure. And I will be there as well, so we will be looking forward to meeting you, and your dad. See you at 7:00pm" Mr. McMahon said.

"See you then, bye" said Alvin as he hung up the phone.

Everyone then squealed and were so excited, that they were almost going to faint. But they kept it together and had to keep it a secret, until 7:00pm tonight. Dave could not know about it until then.

"Guys, whatever we do, we can not let Dave find out until then" said Simon.

"You're right Simon, we need to keep it secret for now, and just get on with the day as normal" said Brittany.

So everyone placed a paw on top of the other, and they all raised them in the air. Then they went back downstairs and rejoined Dave who was still watching TV. He was surprisingly still watching WWE. And all six Chipmunks knew that was a big moment of relief.

"Guys, I'm going to call my boss, and tell him I'm coming back into work. I promise I won't over do it, and Toby's going to drive me their" said Dave.

"Alright Dave, but make sure you keep to your promise" said Simon.

"I will, I'll be home at 6:30pm tonight. See you guys later" said Dave as he left with Toby to drive him to work.

Everyone was then surprisingly relived that Dave didn't ask them about the lie they told. But they did what they had to do. And while Theodore and Eleanor were finishing washing up the dishes from earlier, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were then busy getting the party ready.

They made a few calls to some of Dave's friends and secretly called his work colleagues. The day then flew by, and it was 6:00pm already, Dave was going to be home in half an hour. Everything was set, friends and of course his family were all their waiting for Dave to arrive back.

"Thanks to everyone being here today. We thought this is the least we can do for Dave, after the week he had been through. This really means a lot to him, so get ready everyone" said Alvin.

"I think Dave is going to be really appreciate it" said Simon.

"Especially with the big surprise to come in just under an hour" said Brittany.

Then it was exactly 6:30pm, and Dave was on his way home with Toby driving him. They both then arrived back, and they both got out the car and Toby locked it. Then they made their way to the door, and the second they opened it, Dave indeed got the surprise of his life.

"Surprise!" everyone in the room said. Dave was then in complete shock, he didn't expect this.

"Welcome home Dave, and welcome back" said Raymond.

"Thanks boss. What is all this?" Dave said and then asked still with shock. The six Chipmunks then stood forward.

"Guys, that was you?" Dave said.

"Yes Dave, this was all our idea, we wanted to welcome you back with a little celebration" said Alvin.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. You guys did this for me?" said Dave. The six nodded and Dave was then very happy to see his friends.

Then it was 6:55pm into the party, and it was only a matter of time before WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon and the superstars are due to arrive to give Dave a night he'll never forget.

"Dave, we have another surprise, and It's one you are going to enjoy, and won't forget" said Simon.

Dave was then stumped, but then the doorbell rang, and the six Chipmunks tried to contain themselves, and were just able to when Dave opened the door, and there was WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon with quite a few superstars, including: John Cena, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, The Rock, Daniel Bryan, and Ryback. Dave was in absolute shock, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes screamed.

"Hello Dave, I'm WWE Chairman, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon" he said offering a hand. "And these are a few superstars from company".

Dave then shook his hand and saw the other superstars, he couldn't believe he was not dreaming, in was indeed real. Dave welcomed them in, and the Chipmunks were close to fainting, but held it together.

"Your young children their, wanted to give you a surprise, after the week you've been through, losing your home, surviving a fire, and they wanted to give something back to you for all you've done for them, and this will be a night that you will never forget. And that's what we're going to give" Mr. McMahon said . Dave turned to his kids, and was again lost for words.

"How did you guys know I was a WWE fan?" Dave asked.

"Just out of the blue Dave" said Brittany.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" John Cena yelled. Everyone cheered and the party truly began.

Then Ian is back, out of the blue, and he had plans to crash the party that was taking place. He then went around near the front door, and he had security with him. Then he showed up and entered and began to stop the festivities going on.

"Well, well, well. Look who is still here" Ian said with a smirk.

Everyone then looked at him, and Dave had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. He then started to enter more in the house with his security behind. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were then angry at Ian for crashing the party.

"If it isn't the man who turned his back on me, the man who took 'my' Chipmunks away from me. That's right, I'm talking to you Dave" said Ian pointing at him.

"You really think you deserve this, after what you've done to me" Ian continued.

"Back off Ian, you don't belong here. You are not ruining this party, you party crasher" said Simon.

"Shut it fur ball" Ian shot at him. Everyone then was shocked at his actions. John Cena then stood up for them and got in his face.

"Who the heck, do you think you are? You think you can just show up here, and start mouthing off about Dave and his children-" Ian then interrupted him.

"They are not, his children. They are just a bunch of spoiled brats, who ruined my career, and ruined my life" Ian shot at the Chipmunks and Chipettes. They were livid, but then Roman Reigns then stood in front of them, and then next to John Cena.

"Enough! Now you listen up Jack, just because you don't like seeing this family happy, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for other people. Now if you don't leave in the next few moments, you are going to get your butt whipped! John Cena said right to his face. Ian then laughed.

"And what are you, some kind of tough guy? Now this isn't any of your business, and those six runts, are coming with me. Right now" said Ian. He then started to walk towards them but then Roman Reigns stood in-between and stopped him.

"You know I think? I think you are just an arrogant little punk, who I think will stop at nothing, to make this family's life a misery" Roman Reigns said to Ian's face. "Now do as John Cena says, and just leave". But Ian still refused.

"If you think that I am going to listen to some tainted men like you, you've got another thing coming. And I will stop at nothing, not even you, to get my revenge on those little rodents who robbed me of everything" Ian said with his attention on the six Chipmunks.

Then Daniel Bryan got involved and more security of Ian showed up, then it was starting to get heated up.

"You, are just a self-centered, stuck up snob, heartless man, who by the way that these six Chipmunks secretly told us all about, will just do anything to make their lives a living hell. Well guess what you idiot, that's not going to happen" Daniel Bryan said. "This family, have been to hell and back over the past week, and you are not wrecking that chance".

Ian was then red with anger, that he then put his plan into action. He then calmed down, then smiling, and then clicked his fingers. Then out of nowhere, another security man then grabbed the six Chipmunks and then tried to escape with them. Everyone then turned around and saw the six being kidnapped.

"Someone help us!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes yelled as they were being taken away.

"Hey, get back here!" Dave yelled going after him. But John Cena stopped him.

"Don't worry Dave, let the superstars of the WWE handle this" he said. Dave nodded.

And then gave the order and sent John Cena, Randy Orton, and Daniel Bryan after the security who snatched the Chipmunks. He then sent the others, Roman Reigns, The Rock, and Ryback out to the front to stop their escape route.

Then outside, the security man getting away with the Chipmunks, was then stopped by the WWE superstars, and he was surrounded. Then they made their moves, Daniel Bryan takes him out at the back of the knee, causing him to lose the Chipmunks, and they were now safe with John Cena. Then they all landed a right hand back and forth he went, and then they were about to hit their finishing moves.

Daniel Bryan backed up, and then hit him with the running knee. The security man got back up, and John Cena who was behind him, did his 'you can't see me', and lifted him on his shoulders, the Chipmunks cheered on and then John Cena hit him with the attitude adjustment.

Then it was Randy Orton's turn, he was ready to strike, the security managed to get back up one more time, and Randy Orton struck with the RKO and finished him off.

"Yay!" the Chipmunks cheered. Then more security came out of nowhere, and surrounded the superstars.

Then Roman Reigns, The Rock, and Ryback evened things up, and it became an all out brawl. There was fights all over the place, but the superstars then had the upper hand and cleaned house.

Ian then tried to snatch the Chipmunks again, but then out of nowhere, Roman Reigns hit him with the superman punch. Ian was stunned, and then he walked into Ryback who hit with the meat hook clothesline. Then finally, it was The Rock's turn. He hit the rock bottom and had Ian in position for his other finishing move: the people's elbow.

"Finish him off Rock" all the Chipmunks said now being their cheerleaders.

The Rock then ran to the right, and then to the left, and then landed the people's elbow. Ian and all his security were down and out. Then suddenly, the police then showed up, and put the cuffs on Ian and his men.

Dave and everyone was then by the front door, and when the police was reading his rights, Dave and the Chipmunks were shocked about what they hear.

"Ian Hawke, you are under arrest in connection of arson. You have to right to remain silent" said the policeman.

"What?! You tried to kill my children?" Dave asked in anger.

"You damn right I did" Ian admitting it. "Because you took everything from me, and I was going to stop at nothing to be rid of them, for good".

"Yeah well, you're going downtown and try telling it to the judge, because we have the evidence as we were searching after the fire, and it's all back at the station. So you're going to be put away for a very long time" the policeman said now taking Ian to his car and putting him inside.

Everyone then looked at Ian, as he was now in the car, in cuffs, along with his security. They were all taken down to the station, and are going to jail for a long, long time. Once they were gone, everyone then went back in the house, and then resumed the party.

"Well, now that that heartless goon is out the picture, pretty much for good, what do you say we finish what we were suppose to start!" John Cena yelled. And everyone cheered. Dave then went to his children and got down to their size.

"Guys, I literally can't thank you enough. This is now the greatest welcome home party, that I have ever had" said Dave so happy. His children then gave him a big hug, and Dave returned it. The Chairman then got everyone's attention for a moment.

"Can I have just a moment of your time please?" he said. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and turned to the Chairman.

"I just want to say, I would like to say Dave, you are one hell of a fighter. And if It wasn't for your cute Chipmunks here, all this wouldn't have been possible" he started. "You're children, have done so much for you, and making us our surprise to you. So I thought, after nearly losing everything, and surviving an explosion, I thought I'd be only fitting.. Then to give you free tickets for any WWE Event for a whole year" Mr. McMahon finished.

Dave and the Chipmunks all gasped, and their mouths open.

"No way?" Alvin said.

"Is this real now?" said Brittany almost fainting again.

"Oh yes it is" The Chairman said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, not only did we get to meet and the superstars, but we get to go to any of their events, anytime for a whole ever. That is wicked" said Simon in delight. Everyone then cheered and clapped for the Seville family.

"Now that that is done, what did you say, we really get this party started?" John Cena said. Everyone cheered and the party resumed once again.

"Well Dave, looks it all turned out well in the end. We're living with the girls, we've meet WWE Superstars, and we all get to go to their events. I think this truly one welcome home party, you will remember" said Alvin.

Dave smiled and they all hugged him once more, and they got on with the party. And it felt good to them to end the night on a high note, and one to remember.

 **And that is it, the conclusion of the chapter, and the story. Hope it was worth it. Feel free to review. I am going to be taking a little break, but I will be back to writing stories on properly the weekend. But I might have time to squeeze one more in before then. So until then, bye for now.**


End file.
